Non-Stop-Pop FM
Non-Stop-Pop FM – stacja radiowa występująca w Grand Theft Auto V. Nadaje muzykę pop. Jej prowadzącą jest brytyjska modelka Cara Delevingne. Repertuar * All Saints - "Pure Shores" (2000) * Amerie - "1 Thing" (2005) * Britney Spears - "Gimme More" (2007) * Corona - "The Rhythm of the Night" (1993) * Fergie feat. Ludacris - "Glamorous" (2007) * Hall and Oates - "Adult Education" (1983) * Jane Child - "Don't Wanna Fall in Love" (1990) * Kelly Rowland - "Work" (Freemasons Remix) (2008) * Mis-Teeq - "Scandalous" (2003) * Modjo - "Lady (Hear Me Tonight)" (2000) * N-Joi - "Anthem" (1990) * Pet Shop Boys - "West End Girls" (1986) * Rihanna - "Only Girl (in the World)" (2010) * Robyn feat. Kleerup - "With Every Heartbeat" (2007) * Stardust - "Music Sounds Better with You" (1998) * Wham! - "Everything She Wants" (1984) Dodane w wersji na Playstation 4, Xboxa One PC I Xboxa 360 * Backstreet Boys - "I Want It That Way" (1999) * The Black Eyed Peas - "Meet Me Halfway" (2009) * Bobby Brown - "On Our Own" (1989) * Bronski Beat - "Smalltown Boy" (1984) * Cassie - "Me & U" (2006) * Dirty Vegas - "Days Go By" (2001) * Dr Robert & Kym Mazelle - "Wait" (1989) * Gorillaz feat. De La Soul - "Feel Good Inc." (2005) * INXS - "New Sensation" (1988) * Jamiroquai - "Alright" (1996) * Lady Gaga - "Applause" (2013) * Anca Pop Loco Poco (2017) * Living In A Box - "Living In A Box" (1987) * Lorde - "Tennis Court" (2013) * M83 - "Midnight City" (2011) * Maroon 5 feat. Christina Aguilera - "Moves Like Jagger" (2011) * M.I.A. - "Bad Girls" (2012) * Mike Posner - "Cooler Than Me" (2010) * Moloko - "The Time Is Now" (2000) * Morcheeba - "Tape Loop" (1996) * Naked Eyes - "Promises, Promises" (1983) * Real Life - "Send Me an Angel" (1983) * Robbie Williams & Kylie Minogue - "Kids" (2000) * Simply Red - "Something Got Me Started" (Hurley's House Mix) (1991) * Sly Fox - "Let's Go All the Way" (1985) * Sneaker Pimps - "6 Underground" (1996) * Taylor Dayne - "Tell It to My Heart" (1987) * Jennifer Lopez & Pitbull "Dance Again" (2011) Skasowane utwory * Cobra Starship feat. Sabi - "You Make Me Feel..." (2011) * Duncan Sheik - "She Runs Away" (Peter Nashel Remix) (1996) * Duran Duran - "Serious" (1990) * Enrique Iglesias feat. Pitbull - "I Like It" (2010) * Estelle feat. Kanye West - "American Boy" (2008) * Jamiroquai - "Love Foolosophy" (2001) * Kevin Rudolf feat. Lil Wayne - "Let It Rock" (2008) * Kylie Minogue - "2 Hearts" (2007) * Neon Trees - "Animal" (2010) * Seal - "Future Love Paradise" (1991) * Tears For Fears - "Everybody Wants To Rule The World" (1985) * The Supermen Lovers feat. Mani Hoffman - "Starlight" (2001) * Timbaland feat. Keri Hilson & D.O.E. - "The Way I Are" (2007) * Wilson Phillips - "Hold On" (1990) * Kelly Rowland ft. David Guetta Commander Extended Fennodo Remix (2010) Ciekawostki * Non-Stop-Pop FM to ulubiona stacja radiowa Tracey De Santa. * Utwory z tej radiostacji grają we wszystkich sklepach Ponsonbys i salonach fryzjerskich Boba Muléta. * Niektóre utwory z tej stacji można usłyszeć w klubie ze striptizem Vanilla Unicorn. * Utwór „Work” (Freemasons Remix) Kelly Rowland słychać na jachcie w misji Córeczka tatusia, jak również w misji Hurtownicy, gdy Franklin ucieka przed policją. * Utwór „Everything She Wants” zespołu Wham! zostało użyte w zapowiedzi dodatku Szefowie i inni przestępcy. * Utwór „Let's Go All the Way” słychać w pierwszym trailerze GTA V na PlayStation 4 oraz Xboxa One. uk:Non-Stop-Pop FM